Renascer
by neko-chan X3
Summary: Depois de seu seu sonho, ou melhor, ambição completa...Depois de começar a chorar, ou melhor parar...O que eles faram?pquena fic SasuSaku da minha querida amiga brunasan


Essa é uma pequena fic da minha amiga bruna-san q ela posto no orkut

E eu resolvi faze um favor pra ela e por aki no tbm

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

**Renascer **

Solidão, esse foi o sentimento que sentiu por muito tempo...  
Alegria, esse foi o sentimento que a muito tempo não sentia...  
Amor, esse foi o sentimento que deixou...  
Medo, esse é o sentimento que pensou que nunca sentiria...  
Mas estava sentindo nesse momento

Uchiha Sasuke estava vagando sem rumo,  
Não...  
Ele tinha um rumo...  
Ele estava vagando em direção ao que deixou, estava vagando em direção ao seu primeiro e único amor...  
Haruno Sakura  
Agora que seu sonho, ou melhor, sua ambição estava completa, agora que aquele que causou tanta dor estava morto ele poderia finalmente admitir...  
Agora ele poderia dizer "Aishiteru Sakura"...

Naquele momento, nasceu um sentimento, compaixão...

------ ------

Solidão, esse foi o sentimento que sentia a todo o momento, mesmo estando cercada de gente...  
Alegria, esse foi o sentimento que parou de sentir quando ele partiu...  
Amor, ela sofria por esse sentimento, pois ele ainda existia, mas não estava ao seu alcance...  
Medo, ela sentia isso e a culpa era de outro sentimento, do amor...

Haruno Sakura estava mais uma vez chorando, desde que ele partiu, ela chorava, e hoje não seria diferente, na verdade, seria sim...  
Ela não podia mais chorar! Ela iria atrás dele, atrás do seu único amor...  
Uchiha Sasuke  
Ela se levantou, pegou suas coisas, saiu de Konoha e começou a andar.  
Ela não tinha mais medo...  
A única coisa que ela queria era vê-lo, mesmo que fosse morta, mesmo que se machucasse...  
Ela tinha que vê-lo  
Não sabia para onde estava indo, estava apenas caminhando em direção ao seu coração...  
Naquele momento nasceu um sentimento, coragem...

Já era de noite, ele estava caminhando, se sentou no chão...  
Olhou para cima, viu as estrelas e uma linda lua cheia, sorriu...  
Naquele momento lhe veio uma certeza na mente...  
Não importava onde Sakura estivesse a Lua seria a mesma para ela...  
Foi ai que veio o medo...  
Ela o aceitaria?  
Depois do que ele fez, ela ainda estaria esperando por ele?  
Ele se levantou e continuou a andar em direção a Konoha...  
Se Sakura iria aceita-lo, não importava, ele só tinha que vê-la, mesmo que sofresse...

------ ------

Sakura decidiu parar, se sentou na grama e olhou para a Lua, para as estrelas e pela primeira vez desde que ele partiu, ela sorriu de verdade...  
Não importava onde Sasuke estivesse a Lua seria a mesma, ela se lembrou dele, de sua voz, seus sonhos, ou melhor, ambições, seu rosto e seu raro sorriso...  
Ela se levantou e começou a correr, tinha que vê-lo, ela correria até encontrá-lo, mesmo que isso nunca acontecesse, ela tinha que tentar...  
Ela correu, mas acabou por tropeçar, ela começou a se levantar, mas algo a paralisou, um grito...  
-SAKURA!!!  
Sasuke saiu correndo até ela e a pegou no colo  
-Sa... Sa... Sasu... Sasuke-kun - Gaguejou Sakura  
Sakura não sabia se aquilo era verdade ou era um sonho...  
Começou a achar que era um sonho, quando viu uma coisa que achou que nunca veria...  
Sasuke estava chorando, e suas lagrimas caiam sobre a garota.  
-Sasuke-kun!- Gritou Sakura querendo chamar a atenção de Sasuke  
-Desculpe... - Soluçou o garoto  
Sakura se espantou, arregalou os olhos.

-O que eu não consegui te dizer, foi, Aishiteru Sakura!!- Sasuke agora só chorava, parecia não ser capaz de controlar suas lagrimas.  
-Eu também te amo, meu querido Sasuke-kun - Disse Sakura sorrindo.  
-Agora tudo vai dar certo, Itachi está morto, agora eu finalmente poderei realizar meu sonho - Diz Sasuke parando de chorar.  
-Seu sonho?- Pergunta Sakura  
-Na verdade, acabou de virar minha ambição - Diz Sasuke com um sorriso malicioso.  
-Por... - Começou Sakura, mas foi interrompida, não por uma frase, mas por lábios, os doces lábios de Sasuke...

FIM

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Eu e a bruna-san esperamos q tenham gostado

mandem reviews q eu repassarei pra ela n.n


End file.
